


Smile

by EthanolMusket



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, juhaku judar hakuryuu belial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/EthanolMusket
Summary: A short drabble where Judar is not alone anymoreorJudar simps for Hakuryuu
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Smile

_The world has changed, I can feel it in the air, in the water, in the people. I can hear the buzzing of the rukh resonating free from the flow of the ancient will, proclaiming their autonomy, voicing and celebrating their desire to become themselves the will of the world. Our own future, snatched from the hands of fate , becoming the weavers of our own destiny._

_Our._

That word still feels new, refreshing and warm at the same time, like a comfortable blanket wrapped around the shoulders with the fresh aroma of autumn and peaches surrounding him in delight. That word he has uttered countless times, but has meant it just once until not long ago. His pupils follow the silhouette in the horizon, a god incarnate, dancing under the moonlight a choreography of martial arts, silver hair flowing behind him with grace, like an extension of the moon’s shine itself. He couldn’t help but feel sheer adoration for Hakuryuu and his resolve, the path of pain, blood and betrayal he was forced to walk on to the throne, but now he was there, he would extend his hand and hold him whenever it became unbearable, whenever it seemed impossible, whenever the cause was lost. He would exalt him with everything he had: power, advice, his own life. He would taint the road with his own blood if necessary, carving the way for his chosen king. Because going back was not an option, losing sight of their goal was not allowed, there was only one path: forward, whether it be for victory or destruction, or both. They would be together now, no matter what. 

“Judar”, the familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as the magi’s attention joined his sight on the king of his choice, standing in front of him, his chest was inflating and deflating still quickly from the arduous training in Belial’s djinn equip. But again, he got lost in the image of Hakuryuu, his eyes of a glacial color were warm, very much alive, his face tired, yet the beauty and regality refused to leave his visage. The beads of sweat rolled down pale skin almost in an ethereal way. For a moment, he wanted to become one with the droplets, sliding down perfect skin, becoming one with him. He extended his hand, his index finger following the trail of one of the beads, taking his time to admire, to recreate its path. 

His touch was tender, so tender, Hakuryuu softened his gaze and closed his eyes, reveling on the ghost of a touch, before raising his hands and cupping Judar’s face with the same care the other had showed him. Gentle, tender, sweet...their hate and warlike demeanor was left behind, showing and sharing their vulnerability with each other. 

Judar sighed softly, Hakuryuu’s hands were warm, so warm. 

He opened his eyes, and smiled, for the first time in his life.


End file.
